Precious
by eli2abelle
Summary: Rule 12 was broken many months ago... and now it seems the consequences are coming to light.
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is an idea I have been thinking of writing out for months but have never got around to it. If you are waiting for me to update any of my other stories I am sorry to say that I have no idea where to go with them! I am working on a new chapter for Their New handler but it is still pretty rough so bare with me! I have no idea how I can progress forward on You Knew My Mother... any suggestions for either of them would be much appreciated! Anyway, back to the story at hand, I hope you enjoy it!** **T for violence, some low key romance, and for caution! No adult themes. No bad language. I promise!**

"Somebody give me something!" Ziva winced at Gibbs shout but didn't stop typing. She'd had a headache since she got to work that morning and it had progressively worsened throughout the day.

"The husband's alibi checked out," Tony stated as he got up and walked over to the big TV and brought up footage from the bank. "Nearby security cameras put him in the bank at the time of the murder." Gibbs turned to her. "David. Go interview the husband," he said as he turned to walk away. "But Gibbs," she protested. "He has an alibi! What makes you think he's guilty?" He turned to face her with a scowl.

"My gut."

Ziva leaned up against the wall in interrogation.

"Are you going to ask me something or can I leave?" She ignored the comment, continuing to stare him down. It was only when he stood up that she yelled at him to sit. After a few more moments she strolled over to him and began pacing in his blind spot.

"Why did you kill her?" she hissed in his ear He turned around in his seat.

"You think I killed her? She's my wife!" He tried to stand up again, but she shoved him back into the seat.

"Everyone knows you did it. All you need to do is confess." She wandered back around the front of him and leaned on the table. "We have evidence." At this he laughed coldly, dropping the innocent mask.

"Let me tell you what you actually have, Agent David. You have footage of me getting out money at the bank half an hour away from the location where my wife was murdered. You have no evidence to speak of, which also means that you have no reason to keep me here. I am going to walk out of this room, and you can't stop me."

The husband pushed his chair back, and Ziva positioned herself in front of the door.

"Sit down."

"Now why would I want to do that?" He said with a smile.

"Do it!" She didn't move, and he pushed her to the side. She stumbled backwards holding her stomach. "איך אתה מעז!" She kicked his legs out from under him and pressed her gun to his chest. "Do it again!" He looked genuinely scared.

"You're insane!"

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Or I will put a bullet through in your chest!" Behind them the door burst open and Gibbs and Tony ran into the room.

"Let him go Ziva!" She thought for a moment before letting the man go and getting to her feet. Gibbs grabbed her by the arm and marched her out as Tony helped the man to his feet, who was swearing after her.

Gibbs pushed Ziva into the elevator in front of him and pushed the button to take them down to autopsy. Once the doors closed he flicked the emergency stop switch and turned to face her angrily.

"What were you thinking?" The headache was back, and Ziva moved away from him.

"I'm not sure what came over me. I mean… I didn't mean to-" He took a step closer.

""You didn't mean to what? Put a gun to his chest and threaten to kill our main suspect!" His voice had risen to a yell, and she put an arm out to steady herself as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"Gibbs… I don't-" He interrupted her again.

"I can't understand why you would make such a stupid move David! You could get yourself fired! Scratch that, you probably are going to…" He trailed off as he caught sight of her pale face.

"Ziva?" He asked in a concerned voice. She lunged for the side rail as she felt herself falling. Gibbs leapt forwards and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Ziva!" Her eyes were closed, and she didn't wake up when he tapped her on the cheek. Concerned, he stood and lifted her into his arms. Her head lolled to the side as he shifted her to he could restart the elevator.

When it arrived at the correct floor Gibbs stepped out and jogged through the doors to autopsy.

"Agent Gibbs! Is that Ziva? What happened?" Jimmy rushed over to him as he laid her down gently on one of the metal tables.

"Yeah Palmer. It is," said Gibbs with a sigh. Hearing his assistant's worried voice Ducky turned around from the body he was examining.

"Jethro! What happened to the poor girl?" He hurried over and began checking her over for injuries.

"She fainted in the elevator Duck." The medical examiner tutted and took her pulse.

"Her pulse is regular and she has no injuries. I can't think what would have caused her to lose consciousness." Gibbs looked a little embarrassed when he said this.

"I had a… talk… with her in the elevator." Ducky raised his eyebrows, knowing with Gibbs 'talks' were usually like.

"Ah. I see. It could have been caused by stress. Has she been acting strange at all?" Gibbs was about to tell him about what had happened in interrogation when Ziva let out a soft moan, causing them to rush to her side.

Ziva opened her eyes to see three anxious faces looking down at her. Instead of escaping the spotlight as she usually would have done, she accepted Gibbs hand and allowed him to help her into a sitting position.

"Why are we in autopsy? What happened?" she asked, lifting a hand to her pounding head.

"Easy. Take it slow," Gibbs said, grabbing her by the wrist as she tried to stand and swayed unsteadily.

"You fainted in the elevator my dear." It was Ducky speaking. "Jethro brought you down here to get checked out." She shook her head, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"I what?" She stumbled, and Gibbs gripped her arm reassuringly.

"It's okay. I got you." He sat her back down as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Why is everyone treating me like I am made of glass? I am fine!"

"I do not believe that is the case. The only possible reason I can think of why you passed out is that you are…" Seeing her staring defiantly at him, Ducky understood. "I see. Is it-"

"It is Tony," she said without hesitation.

 **Sorry for the massive cliffhangers I always leave you with but I enjoy hearing your reactions! I would like to give credit to Bellatrix and her story The Awakening from which I got my idea for this story. It's a really great read. If you have some spare time I would recommend taking a look! I have already written another chapter to this but will wait and see what you all think before updating. Tell me how I did!**


	2. chapter 2

**Update time! I am sorry to the viewers who think I made Ziva do something bad then made everyone feel sorry for her. I can assure you that this was not my intention. If you feel that my story is in some way offensive or needs to be taken down please don't hesitate to PM me. Anyway... here is the second (and, regretfully, final) chapter. I hope you like it!**

"Am I missing something here?" Gibbs knew inside what they were talking about, but he couldn't believe it. "You're…" Ziva pulled away from him and stood up, ignoring the dizziness that had returned.

"Yes Gibbs. I am pregnant and Tony is the father." As she said it Ziva felt a sense of relief. It didn't have to be a secret any more. She reached down to her belt and unclipped her badge, weighing it in her hand for a moment before holding it out to him. "We both knew that it would happen eventually." He didn't even glance at it, shaking his head.

"You can't do it like this Ziva," he said firmly. After a few moments she set it down on the table beside him.

"Sorry Gibbs, but it's not your decision to make." She turned and walked out the doors and into the elevator. Once the doors were closed and the elevator began it's accent she felt tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted to go, but it was for the best.

McGee looked up as Ziva walked into the bullpen and began taking everything out of her drawers.

"Ziva? What are you doing?" When she paused to glance up at him he noticed the redness under her eyes. "What happened?" He asked, getting up. She waved at him to sit back down.

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself over Tim. Hopefully I will see you again." She picked up the box and ran over to the elevator before the doors could close.

"Ziva… wait!" He called after her, but she was gone.

"What's wrong McPanic?" Tony asked with a cheeky grin as he strolled over to his desk.

"Tony! I think Ziva just quit… she came in and cleared out her desk!" Tony's grin turned into a questioning look as McGee continued. "I think she had been crying." Tony ran over to the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly.

"Come on!" He banged his fist against it furiously.

"That's not going to help DiNozzo." He spun around to see Gibbs walking towards him. He'd had to come up the stairs.

"Gibbs! What's wrong with Ziva? She came in here and-" Gibbs held up Ziva's NCIS badge, and Tony and McGee stared at it in disbelief.

"Back to work."

Gibbs looked up as someone opened the door to his basement and walked down the stairs.

"I'm not giving you alcohol if that's what you came here for," he said as he blew the dust off the framework of his boat. It was a new one. Jenny. He thought she would have liked that.

"I don't know what to do Gibbs," Ziva said, defeated as she sat down on the floor and leaned up against the wall. He put down his sandpaper and walked over, lowering himself down beside her.

"Have you told Tony?" She shook her head. "He doesn't need the extra stress. It would be easier to just raise the baby by myself." They sat in silence for a few moments before Gibbs spoke up again.

"You don't really believe that do you?" He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "You won't be alone." He let her go, and she stared at the ground.

"He won't want anything to do with this child."

"How do you know that?" Gibbs said softly. "But even if you're right, he deserves to know." She nodded.

"I'm scared, Gibbs." She whispered. He pulled her into a hug.

"You don't need to be. We're here for you."

Gibbs heard his front door slam, and knew immediately who it was. The door swung open and someone ran down the stairs.

"Gibbs! Do you know where Ziva is? I've been looking for her everywhere but I can't-"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs put a finger to his lips, and Tony realised that the person in question was curled up beside him with her head in his lap.

"How long has she been here?" he asked softly, crossing the room and crouching down beside them.

"A few hours," Gibbs said in a hushed voice. Tony reached out and gingerly brushed the hair off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. She didn't react.

"Ducky told me what happened. I can't believe she didn't tell me!" They both looked down at the sleeping woman.

"She thought you wouldn't want anything to do with the baby." At this Tony looked shocked.

"How could she even think that?" He looked back down at her, and at the slight bulge in her stomach. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ziva stirred and opened her eyes lazily. Seeing Tony, she sat up hurriedly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"I came to find you," he said with a smile, and put a hand to her cheek. She flinched, and moved away automatically.

"You don't need to feel obliged to help me just because I'm carrying your child. I can manage quite fine on my own," she said sharply as she stood and turned to walk away.

"Ziva… wait!" He grabbed her by the arm, but she shrugged him off and made her way towards the stairs. He ran after her and grabbed her hand, drawing her towards him. Before she could pull away he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. After a few moments they broke apart.

"I love you," he said simply. She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke up before she could. "I can't lose you Ziva. And I won't let you take this precious gift…" here he hesitantly, as if waiting for confirmation, put a hand to her abdomen. "...away from me." She placed her hand over his.

"I love you too Tony." They remained that way until Gibbs cleared his throat behind them. They stepped away from each other, embarrassed.

"Look, boss… I know about rule twelve and that but I think that-"

"DiNozzo… it's okay," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think it ever stood a chance anyway." As he said this his face broke into a grin, and Tony pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you boss."

"No Problem Tony."

 **I made Ziva quite vulnerable in this chapter, which is totally unlike her. I thought I would explore something new. As I said before, feel free to send me a message if you have any issues with what I have written. Thanks!**


End file.
